


Преграды

by Moffatomaffin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moffatomaffin/pseuds/Moffatomaffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все мы разные и защищаемся мы тоже по разному</p>
<p>Просто немного "философских" размышлений</p>
            </blockquote>





	Преграды

Я создаю преграды каждый день. Для того, чтобы защитить себя. Защитить от советов как мне жить, от неуместных комментариев, рекламы и спама. Стараясь не раскрываться, не показывать эмоций и истинных чувств. Ведь преграда как антивирус. Защищает от мусора.

Часто я замечала, как мои одноклассники возводят преграды, но не такие как мои. Они возводят их для привлечения внимания. Для того, чтобы их обязательно спросили: "Что случилось?", а ответ был полон презрения. Всем своим видом они показывают, что они повелители мира, а мы лишь их жалкие рабы. Да, я создаю преграды, но это не значит, что я закрываюсь от этого мира. Я лишь избегаю встреч с подобными людьми.

Я не могу сказать, что за всю свою жизнь повидала много людей. Но я сталкивалась с людьми, которые избегали всё и всех. Они были закрыты. Хотели изолироваться от общества. В основном мои знакомые делали это потому, что в их жизни наступал тот самый переломный момент. Когда казалось, что мир рушится, и, что все вокруг от них отвернулись, но это не так.

Я же, создавая преграды, задумываюсь, нужны ли они мне. И когда постройка стены уже почти завершена, сквозь маленькие щели я пытаюсь разглядеть лица родных, близких и друзей. В них отражается боль и страх. Они искренне переживают за меня. И не задумываясь, я начинаю рушить эту преграду. Но это не значит, что я остаюсь открытой для всего. Я лишь устанавливаю пробную версию антивируса, которую буду обновлять.

Часто мы возводим преграды. Некоторые возводят их, чтобы "спрятаться", другие, наоборот, чтобы "открыться". А такие как я, создают их, чтобы потом самим же и разрушить.


End file.
